Elegi dalam Hujan
by little santa
Summary: Tak pernah aku membenci siapapun sebesar aku membenci diriku sendiri saat itu, untuk membiarkan gadis yang paling kucintai sealam semesta itu terluka—tanpa ada hal yang bisa kulakukan.  Fic lanjutan Breaking Dawn; karya terbaik author little santa.


_Disclaimer: Based on the characters and the story of The Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but this fiction copyright belongs to me._

Finished at Mon, Nov 21. Edited at Mon, Nov 28 – 2011.

**Enjo****y!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Aku memandangi sebutir air mata yang meluncur jatuh di pipi Renesmee sebelum butiran air mata berikutnya ikut menyuarakan kegelisahannya. Nessie kecilku, pujaan hatiku, gravitasi bumiku, dan pusat jagat rayaku, duduk di situ sendirian... dan menangis. Aku ingin menggerakkan kakiku berjalan ke arahnya untuk menghiburnya, menenangkannya, melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya berhenti bersedih. Aku tak bisa melihatnya menangis seperti itu, bahkan tanpa merasa perlu mengetahui alasannya. Namun suatu bagian dalam diriku menghentikan koordinasi antara pikiran dengan kakiku hingga aku tetap berdiam diri. Melihatnya menangis. Tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.<p>

Bisa kurasakan hatiku teriris. Sedih. Perih. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan di dunia ini dibanding rasa sakit saat melihat orang yang kaucintai bersedih di depan mata kepalamu.

"Mom? Dad?"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang kukenal mencari-cari. Kemudian suara langkah kaki pelan.

"Jacob!" seru suara itu, terkejut. Aku langsung terlonjak bangun dari sofa yang barusan kutiduri. Segera setelahnya aku ingat aku sedang berada di rumah kecil Bella dan Edward. Dengan lega kusadari bahwa itu tadi hanyalah _mimpi_. Imajinasiku pasti sedang kacau hingga mimpi buruk itu menghampiriku. Nessie berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah sehabis bangun tidur, namun tetap memesona dan tak ada duanya, seperti biasa. Wajahnya segar dan berseri-seri, sangat berlawanan dengan wajahnya dalam mimpi burukku tadi. Pipinya merona dan bibirnya merah. "Kau ada disini?" Ia tak menyembunyikan nada senang dalam suaranya.

Aku mengangguk dan bibirku otomatis tersenyum tanpa perintah. Lega rasanya mengetahui bahwa _ia_ baik-baik saja. "Edward dan Bella pergi berburu," aku melirik jam tangan pemberian Esme di lengan kiriku, "dua jam yang lalu mereka pergi. Omong-omong, ini baru pukul lima pagi. Mereka berjanji akan kembali pukul tujuh nanti. Biasanya kau bangun jam delapan. Ada apa, Sayang? Kau bermimpi buruk?" aku mengernyit.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Biasanya tak sampai satu jam mereka sudah kembali. Pasti Dad mengajak Mom berburu singa gunung ya? Mom bilang tempatnya agak jauh," ia ikut mengernyit, yang membuat wajahnya makin menggemaskan.

"Tidak peduli, Nessie," sahutku sambil mengangkat bahu, yang dengan segera mendapat pelototan darinya. "Omong-omong soal masih pagi, apa kau ingat janjiku kemarin?"

Nessie langsung menjawab sebelum sedetik berlalu. "Tentu! Kita akan melihat matahari terbit? Aku belum pernah melihatnya bersamamu, Jake. Pasti menyenangkan! Apakah ini akan lebih indah daripada puluhan matahari terbenam yang sudah kita lihat?" celotehnya penuh semangat.

Aku tersenyum antusias. "Mungkin saja. Yang jelas, tidak ada matahari yang lebih indah daripada kau," sahutku jujur, tapi ia pura-pura mencibir, kemudian tertawa malu.

"Ayo," aku menarik tangannya untuk mengikutiku, "sebelum Mom dan Dad-mu itu kembali dan berkata bahwa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berkencan." Aku memutar bola mataku dan Nessie tertawa manis. "Ugh, yang benar saja."

Tapi itu memang benar. Edward dan Bella mendadak jadi orangtua Renesmee yang menjengkelkan kalau hari masih pagi. Sebenarnya itu wajar saja, mengingat umur Renesmee yang belum genap enam bulan meskipun penampilannya sudah seperti anak berusia lima atau enam tahun. Tapi ini kan _beda_.

Aku mengajak Renesmee ke dekat perbatasan, karena matahari terbit paling jelas terlihat dari sana. Mataharinya sangat indah, tapi tetap tak bisa mengalahkan keindahan gadis kecil di sebelahku. Sementara ia asyik menikmati pemandangan pagi yang sejuk, aku malah lebih sering memerhatikan wajahnya daripada matahari terbit. Mata cokelat hangatnya, yang sewarna susu, lebih menyejukkan dibanding langit cerah yang menaungi kami.

Aku begitu larut dalam pagi yang—lebih dari—menyenangkan itu sehingga aku sangat membenci interupsi yang diciptakan dering ponselku. Aku menariknya dari sakuku dan melirik malas, mendapati nama ayahku. Dengan enggan aku meninggalkan Renesmee sebentar setelah berpamitan tanpa suara padanya. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum menggemaskan, yang membuatku semakin enggan berurusan dengan telepon ayahku ini.

"Dad?" Satu kata yang kuucapkan langsung membocorkan rentetan kalimat dari mulut Billy. Ia bertanya mengapa aku tak pulang, memberitahu bagaimana kawanan mengkhawatirkanku, dimana aku tidur semalam, apakah aku baik-baik saja, kemudian menguliahiku. Saking membosankannya, aku bahkan tak mendengarkan ocehannya, dan lebih memilih mendengarkan siul burung di kejauhan, desir angin, suara daun jatuh, kepak sayap kupu-kupu, suara orang berlari kecil, lolongan serigala di kejauhan...

Sesuatu yang tidak begitu baik menyusup masuk ke dalam perasaanku. Entah mengapa. Renesmee pasti masih aman disana, memandangi matahari dan sebagainya. Namun sebelum aku sempat berpikir lebih jauh lagi, sebuah lengkingan tak asing memecah keindahan pagi—yang mengakibatkan ponselku mendadak tertutup mati—dan aku sampai di sumber suara itu sebelum sedetik berlalu.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Renesmee berdiri di depan garis perbatasan, yang berarti _melewati_nya, dan sesosok serigala besar berbulu abu-abu kusam mengejang berdiri hanya dua meter dari Renesmee, siap menyerang. Aku tahu itu hanya reaksi spontan setiap kali mencium bau vampir, tapi pemandangan itu membangkitkan amarahku. Kubiarkan getaran menguasai setiap bagian tubuhku, dan diiringi tatapan ketakutan Nessie, pakaian dan sepatuku terkoyak di udara. Geraman buas terdengar dari sela-sela gigiku, jelas ditujukan pada serigala abu-abu itu.

Segera setelah wujudku berubah, pikiran serigala itu—Paul—langsung terhubung denganku. _Ups, ternyata Nessie, bukan vampir_. Namun Paul tak mengubah posisi siaganya yang siap menyerang. Amarahku kembali terbakar dan tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil posisi berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Paul mulai kesal karena sikapku yang kekanak-kanakkan, dan menurutnya, terlalu berlebihan dalam melindungi Renesmee sementara ia tak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku mengabaikan pikirannya itu dengan mudah karena amarah sedang menguasaiku, melihat posisi Paul yang seolah siap kapan saja untuk membunuh Renesmee. Posisiku siap menyerang. Paul menanggapi tantanganku; emosinya mulai terpancing.

Aku melompat ke arahnya dalam satu hitungan dan lehernya menjadi titik fokus sasaranku.

Satu lagi lolongan terdengar. Kali ini lolongan kesakitan—yang mengoyak kedamaian pagi.

* * *

><p>Pandanganku beralih dari Renesmee yang duduk membisu di atas sofa ke arah Bella yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Maaf telah membuat Nessie takut, Bella. Tapi aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. Takkan pernah." Rahangku mengeras mengingat pertengkaranku dengan Paul. "Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maaf—"<p>

"Sudahlah, Jacob." Bella mengibaskan tangannya dengan anggun seolah malas membicarakannya. Tatapan tidak suka terpancar dari mata merahnya. Aku baru membuka mulut lagi ketika tak sampai sedetik kemudian Edward sudah duduk di sofa, di sebelah kanan Renesmee. Ia pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi tanpa perlu repot-repot dijelaskan siapapun. Aku sedikit berharap ia akan melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan tajam yang seakan bisa membolongi wajahku, namun ia tidak melakukannya sama sekali. Melirik ke arahku sekilas pun tidak. Sesuatu di wajahnya memaksa diriku bungkam.

Satu menit yang amat panjang berlalu, ketika Renesmee menyentuh wajah Bella. Edward memandangi putri dan istrinya berganti-gantian, seolah menanti reaksi. Wajah Bella berubah mengeras—kejengkelan tak berusaha ditutupinya. Pengamatanku berhenti sampai di situ ketika ponselku berbunyi nyaring, untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Pasti Billy. Benar-benar mengganggu. Lain kali aku akan melempar ponsel ini ke sungai atau menggunakannya untuk menimpuk Leah kalau ia sedang menyebalkan.

Aku tak mengalihkan pandangan dari Edward, Bella, dan Renesmee, yang kini menatapku ingin tahu. Kutekan tombol hijau tanpa sempat melirik layarnya, lalu mulai bersuara pelan, "Dad, aku sedang terlibat urusan penting, jadi kumohon—"

"Jadi kesatuan kawanan kalah penting dibanding urusan pentingmu itu?" Ini jelas bukan suara Billy, tapi suara Sam. Dengan heran kutarik ponsel itu dari telingaku dan melihat layarnya. Ternyata memang Sam. Rasa gelisah menjalar dari tanganku yang memegang ponsel itu sampai ke seluruh tubuh. "Kutunggu kau di perbatasan. _Sekarang_, Jacob Black." Suara sang Alfa bersabda, dan aku tak menyukainya. Akulah Alfa _sebenarnya_, dan ia tak berhak memerintahku seperti itu. Tapi kuturuti juga kemauannya, setelah meminta maaf dan berpamitan pada Renesmee serta Bella dan Edward.

Aku menghampiri Sam dalam wujud manusia, dan yang membuatku heran, begitu juga mereka—Sam, Paul, Seth, dan Leah. Wajah mereka—entah mengapa—terlihat muram.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ingin tahu—tanpa merasa perlu berbasa-basi. Tanpa rasa bersalah. Juga tanpa mengetahui bahwa seharusnya aku tak pernah menyuarakan pertanyaan itu. Karena jawabannya bukanlah jawaban yang ingin kudengar. Sama sekali tidak ingin kudengar. Jawaban yang meninggalkan bercak luka, yang berteteskan perihnya cuka. Jawaban yang mengungkapkan kenyataan yang terbuka, sekaligus mengakibatkan lenyapnya suka. Jawaban yang menarik sang bunga tidur ke dunia yang seolah ikut berduka.

* * *

><p>Kutatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong, lalu beralih ke jendela. Lalu lantai lagi, lalu jendela lagi, tanpa benar-benar memikirkan sesuatu. Suara Sam bergema sementara tatapanku berpindah-pindah dari jendela ke lantai, lantai ke jendela, begitu seterusnya.<p>

"_Ini bukan tentang _imprint_, Jacob. Ini tentang pertengkaran antarsaudara yang diakibatkan_ dirinya_. Lagipula, tak bisakah kaulihat siapa yang kau_ imprint_? Keturunan dari musuh alami sekaligus musuh abadi kita?_" Aku benar-benar membenci nada Sam yang terdengar jijik saat mengucapkannya, sekaligus cara Sam mengistilahkan Renesmee. Seolah ia tak berharga, seolah ia sampah. Sejak tadi pun Sam tak menyebut namanya, hingga aku berkata dengan rahang mengeras, "_Namanya Renesmee."_

Lalu kalimatnya yang lain lagi. "_Kami memberimu dua pilihan, Jacob. Tinggalkan Renesmee. Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi. Dan kami akan melupakan bahwa ia ada. Kalau kau tak sanggup, selalu ada pilihan lain. Serahkan urusan Renesmee pada kami._" Terjemahan: kami akan menyingkirkan Renesmee agar ia tak perlu berurusan denganmu lagi.

"_Jauhi dia, Jacob. Mulai dari sekarang._"

Aku tidak akan menyerah. Tidak untuk Renesmee. Tidak secepat itu. Meskipun akhirnya Sam memberi kelonggaran untuk menemui Renesmee sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, hal itu sama sekali tak membantu. Namun aku tak mungkin membuang kesempatan ini begitu saja. Maka aku memacu motorku dengan kecepatan penuh dan tiba di rumah keluarga Cullen sepuluh menit kemudian.

Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama saat aku meninggalkan mereka, kecuali Renesmee yang sekarang sedang bersandar pada sofa sambil menonton TV. Ia langsung menoleh semangat begitu aku memasuki rumah, dan berlari ke arahku dengan tangan terbentang. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya, merengkuhnya dengan segenap rasa sayang dan cinta yang bisa kurasakan, menggendongnya dan membawanya duduk di sofa.

Begitu aku memberitahu mereka apa yang terjadi—meskipun sebenarnya tak perlu untuk Edward—reaksi Bella dan Edward sama sekali tidak membantu. Edward benar-benar tak mau memandangku sejak kedatanganku. Mata Bella tak pernah lepas dari rasa tidak suka yang dipancarkannya. Sementara Renesmee... sejak tadi ia hanya diam. Termenung sambil menunduk menatap meja.

"Mungkin akan ada pertempuran," suaraku mengambang dan aku kesal mendengarnya, "aku memang akan sedih jika kehilangan beberapa saudaraku, tapi..." Aku memandang Renesmee, wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran. Seberapa banyak yang ia mengerti? Suaraku sarat frustasi begitu melanjutkan, "Mungkin mereka bisa mengerti kalau mereka takkan menang melawan kita. Mungkin mereka akan menyerah sebelum—"

"Jacob," Renesmee menyelaku, "tidak akan ada pertarungan. Tidak akan ada saudaramu yang tergores sedikitpun. Orangtuaku _takkan_ bertarung untuk _kita_."

Mulutku menganga. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya kan? Tidak jika—

Ya Tuhan. Ia _akan_. Ia akan membiarkan aku menuruti perintah Sam. Menjauhinya. Tidak bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi...

"Kenapa?" suaraku serak. Rasanya air dialirkan oleh seluruh tubuh ke mataku. Kupaksa mataku membendungnya, meski aku tahu mataku sudah menciptakan selaput kaca bening. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadaku, dan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Kurasakan panas menjalar di sekitar tubuhku, dan kupaksa tubuhku berhenti bergetar.

"Aku masih kecil," ia memulai dengan suara beningnya yang sejernih batu permata, "dan hal _ini_ tidak cukup layak dipertarungkan, Jake. Maafkan aku... Aku tidak mau ada perang hanya karena kupu-kupu bodoh yang berusaha kuajak main hingga aku melewati perbatasan, Jacob. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah mengacaukan semuanya." Sebentuk air meluncur dari pelupuk matanya, namun ia buru-buru menghapusnya sebelum tanganku sempat menyentuh wajahnya. Ia menghampiriku, lalu memelukku erat-erat, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya, yang seolah mengatakan padaku untuk tetap tinggal dan jangan pernah pergi darinya. Tapi ia sendiri yang mengatakan hal ini tak layak dipertarungkan, jadi aku hanya membalas pelukannya sekilas. Bisa kurasakan satu bagian dari hatiku mulai sobek perlahan-lahan, menciptakan percikan darah dan meninggalkan luka memerihkan, saat aku memandangi punggungnya yang berjalan ke lantai atas. Meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan hatiku—yang hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

><p>Hidup menyebalkan, lalu kau mati. Yeah, seandainya aku seberuntung itu.<p>

Kalimat itu bukan pertama kalinya kupikirkan. Namun sekarang keadaannya jauh lebih buruk. Hidupku benar-benar berlalu seperti Bella dulu saat Edward meninggalkannya karena "kecelakaan" yang terjadi saat ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas—kata _kecelakaan_ bahkan tak mendeskripsikan kejadian sebenarnya. Tidak ada harapan hidup, tidak ada semangat, tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan. Bedanya, dulu Bella memiliki aku yang cukup bisa mengobati lubang di hatinya. Dan sekarang aku tak punya siapa-siapa. Hari-hari berlalu tanpa perasaan apapun dalam hatiku, dan seminggu berlalu lama sekali.

Hingga rencana itu terpikir olehku. Dulu, saat aku pertama kali bertransformasi menjadi seperti _ini_, Sam pun melarangku untuk menemui Bella dan aku toh melanggarnya. Sepertinya peraturan memang dibuat untuk dilanggar. Dan kalau aku dulu bisa, mengapa sekarang tidak? Aku juga tak berencana menemui Renesmee dan mengajaknya bicara—sungguh, itu jauh di luar rencanaku. Aku hanya berencana datang ke rumahnya dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja, dan itu akan membuat hidupku, setidaknya, lebih waras. Meskipun aku tahu, cepat atau lambat Sam akan mengetahuinya lewat pikiranku saat aku sedang menjadi serigala, aku tetap pergi.

Hidup itu penuh dengan resiko. Dan aku tahu itu benar.

Ternyata yang kudapati sama sekali berbeda dengan yang kuharapkan bakal kulihat. Ternyata ia tidak baik-baik saja, mendekati itu pun tidak. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya begitu sebelumnya, dan sepersekian detik kemudian aku menyadari, itulah yang pernah kulihat dalam mimpiku minggu lalu.

Aku memandangi sebutir air mata yang meluncur jatuh di pipi Renesmee sebelum butiran air mata berikutnya ikut menyuarakan kegelisahannya. Nessie kecilku, pujaan hatiku, gravitasi bumiku, dan pusat jagat rayaku, duduk di situ sendirian... dan menangis. Aku ingin menggerakkan kakiku berjalan ke arahnya untuk menghiburnya, menenangkannya, melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya berhenti bersedih. Aku tak bisa melihatnya menangis seperti itu, bahkan tanpa merasa perlu mengetahui alasannya. Namun suatu bagian dalam diriku menghentikan koordinasi antara pikiran dengan kakiku hingga aku tetap berdiam diri. Melihatnya menangis. Tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Bisa kurasakan hatiku teriris. Sedih. Perih. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan di dunia ini dibanding rasa sakit saat melihat orang yang kaucintai bersedih di depan mata kepalamu.

Kemudian, secara perlahan-lahan, bibirnya membuka dan menyenandungkan sebaris kalimat perlahan dengan melodi semanis madu, "_If you ever leave me baby, leave some morphine at my door_..." Aku bisa mendengar nadanya, setiap bisikan kecilnya, dan kegetiran yang terkandung dalam suaranya meskipun aku melihatnya di kejauhan. Bibirku mengatup saat Renesmee menyenandungkan baris berikutnya, "_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication... to realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore_."

Melodinya asing, namun tidak begitu dengan nadanya—yang sarat kepedihan. Lama baru kusimpulkan bahwa lagu itu adalah ciptaannya.

Ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya, "_There's no religion that could save me. No matter how long my knees are on the floor. Oh, so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making. Will keep you by my side, and keep you from walking out the door_." Bibirnya bergetar begitu menyanyikan bagian selanjutnya, "_'Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you, baby._" Sebutir air mata jatuh di pipinya, disusul belasan butiran lainnya. "_Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same. If you walk away, everyday it will rain..._"

Aku beranjak pergi. Terburu-buru. Aku tahu aku takkan sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi berdiri di sana tanpa menghampirinya dan menghapus air matanya. Aku tahu aku tak sekuat itu. Mataku bahkan tak lagi sanggup membendung, hingga air mata membanjiri wajahku saat aku memacu motorku secepat kilat. Karena ini ternyata bukan tentang sesuatu yang tidak layak dipertarungkan. Ini tentang perasaannya. Yang berkorban untuk merasakan sakit—bahkan tanpa secuilpun morfin yang kutinggalkan. Tentang pelukannya yang ternyata menyiratkan keinginannya untuk aku tetap tinggal. Tentang matahari dan langitnya yang lenyap seiring kepergianku. Tentang matanya yang hujan laksana awan ketika aku meninggalkannya...

Tak pernah aku membenci siapapun sebesar aku membenci diriku sendiri saat itu, untuk membiarkan gadis yang paling kucintai sealam semesta itu terluka—tanpa ada hal yang bisa kulakukan.

* * *

><p><em>I'll never be your mother's favorite<em>

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_Oh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

_Saying there goes my little girl_

_Walking with that troublesome guy_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Oh, well little darling, watch me change their minds_

_Yeah, for you, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make you mine_

_Don't you say goodbye..._

_Don't you say goodbye..._

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make you mine..._

Lagu itu terus terngiang di benakku sepanjang hari, bahkan hingga malam hari—lalu sampai fajar menyambut—saat aku berwujud serigala. Yang berarti, Sam dan kawanan lain jelas bisa mendengarnya. Meskipun aku secara tidak resmi sudah membentuk kawanan baru bersama Seth dan Leah, hari-hari belakangan ini pikiran kami mulai terhubung lagi. Bukan hanya tentang hal-hal yang ingin kami bagi, namun hampir persis seperti semula, sebelum kawanan terpecah menjadi dua. Aku ingin tahu teori di balik itu, tapi aku tak punya cukup tenaga untuk bertanya atau bahkan untuk sekedar berasumsi.

Lagu itu terngiang lagi di benakku—yang tanpa sengaja kudengar di sebuah gelombang radio tadi pagi. Nadanya enak didengar, jadi aku mendengarkannya dan ternyata liriknya... begitu. Membuatku terus memikirkannya hingga sekarang. Yang secara tak langsung menghubungkan pikiranku dengan lagu yang dibuat Renesmee. Rasa kehilangan yang dipancarkan wajahnya, kepedihan di sorot matanya saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya...

Aku berusaha menghalau pikiran itu sebelum siapapun menyadarinya. Lalu sebelum aku mengetahui apakah aku berhasil, sebuah suara yang berbicara padaku terdengar. _Jacob?_ Suara Sam, yang datang dari belakangku. Maka aku menghentikan langkah dan menunggu Sam sampai di sisiku. _Kau melanggar aturan_. Suaranya bergema di kepalaku. Lalu ia memutar hal-hal yang tadi kupikirkan. Ingatan mengenai Renesmee dan lagu ciptaannya adalah hal paling mencolok yang ditangkap Sam. Ia bahkan memutar ulang semua lirik dan melodinya dalam pikirannya, dan kusadari bahwa aku memikirkan Renesmee lebih lama dan lebih dalam daripada yang kuduga.

Pemutaran ingatan itu—yang seperti adegan film—berakhir. Sam meringis, dan kepalaku langsung berisik dengan pikiran-pikiran yang ada di belakangku. Sam memikirkan tentang alasannya menyuruhku menjauhi Renesmee, lalu ia mendapati dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dengan alasan itu. Ia malah lebih condong ke alasan bahwa Renesmee adalah keturunan vampir, musuh abadi _werewolf_, sehingga ia tak menyukai Renesmee sebagai objek _imprint_-ku. Ia lalu memikirkan betapa pertengkaranku dengan Paul sangat konyol dan tak seharusnya berakibat seperti ini. Sam Uley pada dasarnya adalah orang baik—ia tak pernah bermaksud menyakiti hati orang lain sampai seperti itu. Bisa kurasakan ketidaktegaan dirinya yang perlahan mulai muncul, apalagi saat membayangkan kembali keadaan Renesmee waktu aku melihatnya terakhir kali. Pikirannya berujung pada... sebuah keputusan?

_Jacob. _Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada suara itu. Suara Paul. _Maaf soal kejadian minggu lalu, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, kau tahu_. Aku mengangguk saja. _Jacob_. Suara yang lain lagi, kali ini milik Sam. _Maaf, aku tidak tahu bahwa anak itu—Renesmee—ternyata juga mencintaimu sedalam kau mencintainya. Maafkan aku. Tadinya, pertengkaran dengan Paul itu hanya alasanku. Sejak awal aku sudah tidak menyukai Renesmee karena... _well_, kau tahu. Dan aku tambah tidak menyukainya karena aku tidak yakin apakah ia mencintaimu sedalam _itu_, dan aku tidak mau melihatmu kecewa karenanya, tapi... kunjunganmu waktu itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya_. _Ternyata ia memang mencintaimu. Maafkan aku._

Aku menganga tak percaya mendengar penuturan Sam. Jadi _itu _alasannya? Ya Tuhan. Oke, aku sedikit tersanjung, karena ternyata alasan Sam di balik semuanya melibatkan perasaanku yang dikhawatirkannya. Tapi di luar itu, ya ampun! Benar-benar konyol. Seharusnya Sam bertanya dulu padaku lain kali! Dan jangan harap akan ada lain kali.

_Oke, oke. Lain kali aku akan bertanya dulu meskipun sepertinya tidak akan ada lain kali. Jake, ayolah, untuk itu kan aku meminta maaf_.

Aku nyengir mendengar suara Sam, sebelum suara Jared terdengar. _Jadi, berhubung tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi..._ Ia berdeham-deham. Lalu Quil melanjutkan. _Sepertinya kau bisa kembali pada gadis kecilmu itu dan kemudian kembali lagi kesini untuk mentraktir kami_.

Sam tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tapi ia mengangguk setuju.

Aku langsung memacu kaki-kakiku berlari sekencang yang kubisa, dan aku cukup bangga pada diriku sendiri melihat gerakan pohon-pohon yang sangat cepat bagai angin. Leah mendengus dalam pikiranku, berjanji bahwa di lain waktu ia akan menyusulku. Aku tertawa. _Terima kasih, Sam! Terima kasih, _bro_! Trims, semuanya. Aku sayang kalian semua, termasuk Leah! _Aku meneriakkan kalimat itu dalam hati, kemudian mendengar tawa Leah dan aku bahkan bisa membayangkannya memutar bola matanya disana.

Perisai kegembiraan berpendar-pendar keluar dari diriku dan dengan cepat melingkupiku, dan sayap kebahagiaan mengangkatku terbang melintasi hutan bagai kepak sayap rajawali. Dan, meskipun keempat kakiku berlari dengan amat, sangat cepat, perisai kebahagiaan itu berhasil menyusul dan menyamai derap langkahku yang secepat kilat—ia tak pernah tertinggal di belakangku.

Bersamaan dengan itu, percikan deras hujan membelah langit dan membasahi hutan, seolah berusaha menggapai kebahagiaanku dan membawanya terbang meninggalkanku. Tapi aku tahu hujan bahkan tak bisa menghapus kebahagiaan itu, dan sekali lagi, aku tahu kebahagiaan itu takkan pernah tertinggal di belakangku.

* * *

><p>Mata bening Renesmee menatapku dalam keterkejutan, ketika aku tiba di rumahnya saat subuh, dini hari. Hujan masih menyisakan rintiknya. Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam, membalas tatapannya. "Jacob?" Aku tersenyum menenangkan, tanpa memedulikan tatapan delapan pasang mata lainnya di ruangan yang sama—tatapan yang menusuk wajahku. Renesmee yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Rosalie melompat berdiri dan membeku dalam ketercengangan.<p>

Sepuluh detik yang amat panjang berlalu... sebelum ia menangis. Butiran air matanya melesat turun, seolah sedang berlomba untuk cepat-cepat memenuhi hukum gravitasi. Sebelum aku sempat merasa khawatir, sebelum aku sempat beranjak untuk menghibur dan menghapus air matanya, sebelum aku sempat memeluknya, matahariku—Renesmee—berlari dan menubrukku, kemudian memelukku seerat yang ia bisa, masih dengan diiringi air mata berlinang. Pelukannya mengingatkanku pada pelukan terakhir yang diberikannya. Begitu sarat makna, bagai takkan pernah sirna. Pelukan yang meneriakkan semua kalimat yang tak terucapkan. Yang memohon padaku untuk tidak berjalan ke luar pintu dan meninggalkannya.

Kali ini aku bisa, dan aku akan melakukannya.

Untuk takkan pernah meninggalkannya, selamanya—meski selamanya hanyalah sebuah permulaan.

Saat tanganku bergerak menghapus air matanya yang tumpah, bisa kurasakan senyumku juga bergerak menghapus elegi dalam keperihan di lubuk hatinya. Bisa kurasakan senyumku menjelaskan semuanya, memusnahkan segala kegalauannya, dan bisa kurasakan ia mengerti arti senyuman itu. Tanpa sengaja, tangan mungil Renesmee menyentuh pipiku. Semua perasaan yang tak terdeskripsikan oleh kata tumpah ruah, dan setiap kata yang tak pernah terucap meneriakkan keberadaannya. Begitu banyak perih, luka, goresan, sayatan... Begitu banyak kehampaan dan kerinduan yang tak terkatakkan.

Sentuhan itu—sentuhan_nya_—menciptakan atmosfer dimana kebahagiaan tersirat. Meninggalkan semua awan hitam, gelap, dan pekat. Melepaskan segala rasa sedih, perih, berat dan penat. Memusnahkan seluruh elegi dalam hujan yang melesat.

Namun, berdiri menjulang di atas semua perasaan dan cerita tanpa kata yang bergelimpangan, sebuah rangkaian kata—rangkaian perasaan, inti eksistensiku, pusat dari segala pusat dan sumber dari segala sumber kebahagiaanku—menunggu untuk didengar. Lalu perlahan, aku mendengarnya, aku mengerti, aku memahaminya, dan aku tahu itu benar.

Bahwa ia mencintaiku.

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby... _Matahari mulai bangun dari peristirahatannya dan mencerahkan kota, jauh lebih cerah dari semua hari cerah yang pernah ada di Forks. _There'll be no clear skies if I lose you baby... _Awan gelap yang menghitam sejak tadi perlahan-lahan berganti warna secara magis—abu-abu tua diselingi abu-abu muda, sebelum perlahan-lahan memutih, menyisakan langit cerah dan bersih tanpa setitik pun awan gelap. _Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same, if you walk away, everyday it will rain..._ Lalu rintik hujan perlahan memudar dan hilang ditelan langit, seiring lenyapnya elegi yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Elegi dalam hujan.

**FIN**

Mind to review?


End file.
